caleidoscopio
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Soy tu cuervo (albino: insurrecto y corrompido) que arrastra las alas quebradas por el piso, dejando un rastro de plumas caóticas. (Amor y mucho amor) Eso es lo que de tí aprendí, Mamá. Pues si el amor lastima, tú me amaste tanto que solo dejaste cicatrices. [Viñeta] (Suzuya!centric)


**Disclairme:** le pertenecemos a **Ishida** –King de los mangaka-trolls- **Sui**.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Pensamientos Maternales, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **Advertencia** : Spoilers, obviusly. Ni lo leí por. Si hay algo más primitivo que un vómito mental es esto.

* * *

 **Caleidoscopio**

.

"Sus ojos son de caleidoscopio, porque ven el mundo tal y como es."

.

 **N** ació en el mundo incorrecto, y por eso la _primera vez_ que abrió los ojos, _Mamá_ se los corrigió con bisturí y agua ardiente... Para que pueda ver bien el amalgama de bellezas que se desplegaba enfrente suyo, y no saber distinguir el escarlata (cálido, terso y oxidado) del esmeralda (casi etéreo, tierno al tacto con la lengua), « _—Eso es solo un efecto colateral que hace enfatizar tu lindura (tu valor), querido Rei_ ».

Le pareció entonces, ser algo raro, como un espectador-personaje secundario de alguna historia, nunca supo cuál o de qué se trataba exactamente. Alguna vez sintió las cuerdas cercenar los tobillos, las muñecas y las articulaciones, mientras lo hacían bailar al compás de una dulce melodía, (que _ella_ seleccionaba de sus propios _long plays_ y los ponía en el toca disco solo para él).  
Sin embargo todo eso dejaba de importar al momento que _Mamá_ lo llamaba _su_ favorito. Y le peinaba los cabellos con tal delicadeza que sentía los filos del peine rasguñarle, y cuando la linfa se escurría por las hebras, su color se teñía asemejándose al arrebol de las tardes de los distritos bajos. « _—Ah mi querido Rei, eres hermoso, casi como una muñeca_ », casi, perfecto para ella, (casicasicasi).

Y es que no importaba con cuantos hilos se maquillara, ni que tantos huesos pudiera adornar su cuerpo, o con qué tanta elegancia danzara sobre los charcos y las navajas. _Mamá_ , siempre diría lo mismo, lo llenaría de adulaciones y caricias, tan vacías como él y que siempre dejaban la misma sensación, de inconformismo, de estar faltos de algo, (¿qué era lo que le hacía falta a él?).

Por lo tanto...

Si _Mamá_ tenía hambre de más, Rei le saciaría. Su destino era ser movido por las cuerdas de _ella_ , entonces él aprendería la coreografía y le deslumbraría algún día (sus comentarios iban a dejar de estar vacíos).  
« _—Mamá ya está orgullosa de tí, tan solo quiere asegurarse de ser lo suficiente estricta. Mamá no quiere que Rei sea un chico desobediente, eso la haría muy triste_ »  
Porque Rei sabía que _Mamá_ lo amaba, con todo su amor de madre y ella tan solo pedía lo mejor de él. Porque Rei sabía que (él) era un monstruo que codiciaba amor.  
Y el amor, _oh,_ el amor, Mamá decía que sangraba en un color espeso y metalizado. (Dolía)

Hasta que un día el escenario se metamorfoseó.  
Fue un instante, porque lo recuerda así; los gritos de _ella_ le aturdían los tímpanos (le llenaban el corazón), sintiendo las manos empaparse en cálido y sus piernas danzar coordinando con la melodía, por primera vez sentía que todo eso era real, y de pronto cesó. Todo se detuvo (porque los señores con alas habían irrumpido, eso escuchó).  
Y Rei entendió que solo debía continuar; _Mamá_ siempre lo cantaba. Tal vez la música no estaba pero el seguiría danzando porque tenía la melodía en la mente (tatuada para siempre).

Pero en ese escenario Rei no era verosímil. Las palomas eran bichos raros y estirados, que lo observaban con sus ojos de "vete-de-aquí-adefesio".  
« _—Pero tú Rei, no eres una simple marioneta, no eres un simple pájaro. Eres ambos, algo único en su especie. Mamá te quiere por eso_.»  
Tal vez por eso, porque las palomas no soportaban a los pájaros que se habían arrancado las alas, no encajaba en su mundo (uno con baches y luces rotas), aunque insistieran en arreglarlo.  
« _—Y no te olvides, nunca vas a a dejar de serlo_.»  
No se comprenderían nunca. (Ni las palomas, ni él)

(O eso pensó) Excepto por una. Había alguien, una paloma calva, con bigote y voz añeja –de viejo sabio-, Shinohara ( _Shinohara-san_ ). Tenía las manos más raras que habían visto, y él las quería definir como cálidas y suaves pero le parecía incorrecto (nada de lo que _Mamá_ había definido así, eran de esta forma).  
Ese hombre era todo un misterio, no había otra forma de clasificarlo; porque si no, ¿cuál sería el motivo de su comportamiento? Pasaba tardes hablando sobre cosas tan triviales, sin siquiera reparar en que él no le contestara.  
—Te he visto siempre mirando al cielo, ¿es que hay algo que buscas?  
 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
_ _(Aléjate, no me querrás cerca.)  
_ —Ah... A mí también me gusta mirarlo, creo que casi puedo sentirme libre. ¿No lo crees así?

¿Libertad, eh? ¿No era eso lo que todo el mundo anhelaba?  
No lo comprendió al principió, porque era tonto, nadie estaba realmente libre porque siempre se encontraban atados a algo (algo etéreo), a las aves las ataba el cielo.  
Y a él ¿qué le quedaba?, si tenía las alas rotas.  
Shinohara suspiró frustrado, llevó una mano a su mentón y pareció buscar algo en su mente.  
—Estás equivocado—sentenció con las cejas tan fruncidas que, por un momento, él creyó que harían " _ **plop**_ " (como los huesos al romperse) y se unirían para formar una. _Juzouu_ torció la cabeza para comprenderlo—. No creo que nada sea tan torcido o esté tan roto, como para no ser arreglado.  
Siguió sin poder comprenderlo, tanto que comenzó a dolerle el cuello.  
Se sintió frustrado, sin embargo Shinohara rió (e hizo eco en su alma, como calentándole los huesos).  
—No seas tan cruel contigo mismo—dijo mientras su mano se enredaba entre sus albos cabellos.  
Le seguía pareciendo extraño, más aún, porque sus manos no daban caricias pero también quería decirle así.  
Y no quiso cuestionarse nada, ni si quiera el porqué de guardar con tanta desesperación todas ésas sensaciones. Aferrarse a sus manos y su risa, podría vivir solo con eso por siempre.

No todo era de esa manera siempre.  
Las miradas de horror, incomprensión y críticas siempre punzaban, casi no las podía sentir, pero eran agujas que se clavaban cada vez más profundo, hasta casi dolía.  
Y a veces lo único que quería hacer era volver.  
« _— ¡Ay mi querido Rei! Pero si eres un pajarito tonto ¿has creído que podías encajar en otro lugar? Tu tan solo eres lindo monstruo, un elemento alterado y que no puede volver a lo que era (porque nunca lo fue).  
_ _Deja a ese tal Juzouu, vuelve a ser mi Rei. Vuelve adonde perteneces (entre mis manos, para que haga tus cuerdas bailar, como antes). Vuelve a casa (al infierno)_.»  
Las noches oscuras a veces laceraban más que cualquier filo, a veces gritaban más que cualquier otro ruido y a veces eran más horribles de lo que había conocido. Y mientras disección a la carne de esos ghouls, se preguntaba si ahora sería lo suficiente para _Mamá.  
_ ¿Sería feliz al verlo danzar al compás de esa nueva melodía? Suzuya no sabía (no quería saber) la respuesta, pero imaginaba una vacía y su estómago crujía exigiendo mas.  
—Has hecho un trabajo excelente _Juzouu,_ pero no tenías que alejarte.  
« _¿Excelente? ¿De enserio lo crees?  
_ Sí, pero no es suficiente, no porque, ni te lo crees ni tú.»

 _Ah,_ pero si esas manos cálidas estaban ahí con él, tal vez el podría soportar la tortura, podía tornarla indolora.  
Podía pasar tardes haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y regañarlo hasta que su calvicie se pusiera roja, y aguantar la risa porque:  
"— _¡Juzouu_ , esto es serio podría sancionarte!"  
O simplemente, sorprenderlo alguna vez que no estuviera haciendo "nada". Tal vez podía dibujar una jirafa para entregársela a _Mamá_ un día, y nada más. Tal vez sorprendiéndose así mismo descubriendo que ese calor y esa suavidad tan extraños, podía clasificarla como el cariño de su padre. _Tú eres mi Papá. (No hay otra manera)_

Sin embargo...  
« _No eres lo suficiente, ni nunca lo vas a hacer.  
_ Mira lo que hiciste.»  
Todo se tornó blanco ese día, (el escenario se deformó esta vez) porque entre sus manos se escurría _todo._ Y se volvía áspero, frío, siendo la primera vez, descubrió su significado.  
Porque no importaba lo que hiciera el blanco se movía parsimonioso y denso, cubriendo el escenario, tragándoselo a él (lo más preciado que tenía).  
 _Mamá tenía razón._

Y alguna vez iba a agradecérselo. Su madre le había enseñado tanto, le había mostrado el mundo tal y como era, lo había amado (a su manera) lo sabía. Y tendría que agradecérselo, aunque fuera la última vez que la viera. Sólo en ese momento todo lo demás tendría sentido...  
Solo en ese momento podría despedirse.

"— _Adiós Papá."_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ay, (Ken Kaneki-)Sempai castigame por ser el ser más repugnante del planeta, y tener la habilidad de hacer todo a último momento e incompleto.

Quería hacer algo en lo que demuestre todo mis no-feels por este personaje tan hermoso pero… *meme de Yao Ming*

A todos los demás perdón.  
Hasta las bolas, (que sigo sin tener) has-ta-las-bo-las.

Huyo.

Miu!~


End file.
